Ferb's Secret
by StarrKiwi
Summary: Ferb has never kept anything from Phineas. Except one thing...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I have had this idea for a wile. Please review!  
><strong>

I wake up from my nightmare once again, eyes wide and my breathing heavy. I sigh and roll over, trying to calm myself down. I glance over at Phineas, he has a big smile on his face apparently having a dream completely opposite then mine. This time, instead of trying to fall back asleep, I get up and go down stairs. Falling asleep will never happen anyway. At least, not right now.

I see my father sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of orange juice in his hands. I slowly walk up to him, not wanting to startle him. When he sees me, he smiles pats his lap, and I climb on it. Although I am twelve, my father still likes me to sit on his lap.

We sit in silence, my father sipping his orange juice slowly, and soon, I can feel small tears streaming down my face.

After what seems like three short minuets, my father moves from under me, then he sighs. "Well, we better get to bed. We don't want your mother and Phineas worrying about us, now would we?" he asks as I look at the clock. 3:30. I jump off his lap realizing its been two hours since I came down stairs.

Father ruffles my lime green hair, as he stands and puts his cup in the sink. I felt another tear run down my face. Why am I so emotional this year? I take my hand, trying to wipe it away without him noticing, but apparently he did because he gave me a big hug. Then he knelt on the ground beside me and gave me a sad smile.

"Its going to be ok." he says smoothly.

"Are you going to tell mum this year?" I surprise both of us by my talking.

My dad looks up at the ceiling, thinking. "I might, it depends." He replies.

"What about Phineas?" I ask. Usually, it doesn't bother me this much, and I know he'll wanna know what's wrong.

"That's your choice Son." he says as he stands up. I give him a nod and go up the stars. I need to get some sleep. (If that's even possible) I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

**So? Should I keep going? This is gonna be a two shot. So I will reveal the thing that Ferb's sad about next chapter! Please Review! Thanks :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the** **the last chapter. I hope you like it! ^_^**

"FERB! FERB! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I hear a familiar voice call to me. I moan not wanting to get up. "I made you breakfast!" Phineas says as he holds out a plate of food. I sit up and take it from him. I already know what it is by the smell, before I even look at the plate. My favorite. Blueberry pancakes, sausage, and a egg, sunny side up. _(A.N. I have no idea what his favorite is so just roll with it) _

I smile up at him telling him that I approve. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he yells. He runs over to his closet and pulls out a big box wrapped in green and purple. "OPEN IT!" he commands me. I chuckle at his eagerness, and pull of the string. When I open the box, I smile at what's inside. Its a new red toolbox, just like my old one but bigger. I guess Phineas herded me complaining to myself that my tool box was too small. I pull the new shinny tool box out of the box.

"Look inside." he says as he sees my smile. I do as he 'asks' and flip the lock. I pull out a new wrench and hammer. "I saw that on our last project you had to borrow Dads." he says "Since they broke the time before that."

I put my tools and toolbox on the ground and get up and out of bed. I walk over to Phineas and give him a big hug. He hugs me back, and we continue hugging until Phineas pulls away and smiles at me. I smile back and whisper "Thank you." I go back to my bed and grab the breakfast tray and bring it over to Phineas's bed where he is now sitting.

"Mom said she was getting off early from work so she can help set up for the birthday party." Phineas mentions.

When Phineas says that sentence, It feels like a sharp pice of glass was jabbed through my heart. I feel a tear run down my face, but quickly wipe it away before Phineas sees.

We get up and go down stairs wile mom is sitting in the living room with dad while reading the paper.

"Happy Birthday Ferb!" My mom says. I nod. But I still feel the pice of glass jabbed in my heart so I clear my thought.

"Umm may I take a walk?" I ask. I look over at father to tell him I need some time alone with my facial expression, and he nods.

"Just be back by 12 Ok?" Mom says I nod and walk out the door. I get passed the back yard when I realize I have a follower.

"Ferb? Are you okay?" He asks. I nod and continue walking. Phineas sighs and runs up so we're walking side by side. "No you're not. What's wrong?" By this time we are at the Danville park. I go over and sit on my favorite bench. (Its Green) Phineas sits beside me. "Ferb?" I knew there was no way out of it so I start explaining.

"Eight years ago, on this very day, my mum said that she would come home early from work to help set up my birthday party." I start.

"But you didn't know mom that long ago." Phineas says confused.

"No, My real mum Phineas." I say. He looks at me as if to say, _Oh. So what happened?_ "I was in school telling my friends what we were going to do at the party when I heard the speaker that the announcements come on say "_Ferb Fletcher to the office please."_ When I walked to the office I saw father and thought he came to pick me up early. But when I came closer to him, I noticed he was crying.

I ran up to him and hugged him asked him why he was crying. He just shook his head and took me to the family car. We drove in silence and soon I heard police sirens, as we neared our house. I looked out the widow and saw two cars smashed together. I recognized one of them. My moms. My dad drove past the crash then past our house. "Dad? Why did we just pass our house?" Dad just kept his eyes on the road. Soon we pulled up to a big building, with lots of windows. I looked at the sign in front of it. DANVILLE HOSPITAL. 'Is mom here?' I asked father. He nodded and we continued walking. We went to a desk and could feel tears streaming down my face. We walked in the room where mom was. She was covered in wires, and when I saw her eyes closed and I couldn't hold it any more I started crying. The doctor was in there doing something to mum. When she heard me cry, Mum opened her eyes. I slowly walked up to her and she said, "Every thing will be okay." Her soothing voice led me to believe it. But every thing was not okay. She died in the middle of the night. She died- because of ME. If I wasn't there, she wouldn't have took work off early and she wouldn't have crashed into the other car-"

I cant hold it any more. I start sobbing. Phineas rubs small circles in my back trying to calm me down.

"Its ok, It's no ones fault. If any thing. it was the other person driving the car's fault." He tells me. "But can I tell you something?" He starts talking quieter. "I'm wasn't very happy when my dad left ether. It still makes me sad. But somewhere inside of me. I'm glad that he left. And I'm not intending anything, but because you mom died, you two came to America, and met us. And I don't think I could wish for a better dad-. or brother." I look up at him, realizing he's right. It was because mum died we are here now, a big happy family.

"Thanks Phin." I say. We pull each other into a hug and I whisper "I couldn't ask for a better brother."

**Did you like the secret? Thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
